


Dreams

by TheQueenofMirth



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Funny, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 06:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20737385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenofMirth/pseuds/TheQueenofMirth
Summary: Pleasant dreams can improve our mood even if we don't know what they are about.





	Dreams

I dream good dreams. They are full of colours and sounds. But my dreams are like smoke, even though I feel their warmth between my fingers, when I try to reach them, they dissolve. I wake up and a warmer world welcomes me. Cardan pulls me closer and rubs his face in my neck. He is mumbling incoherent things in his sleep. I smile for the sound of his tail lashing the mattress. He is having good dreams too.

With Cardan so close and the blanket thrown over our heads, the temperature is too hot. Since I don't want to die being buried alive with silk, I push the cover. But it shatters over us.

I react to the unexpected getting ready to fight. I sit already holding my favourite dagger. My heart punches my chest. Around me, rose petals pile up to my waist. Some of them are still falling over us. Cardan sits and yawns like a cat. His hair is so messy that no one would believe it if I say we were just sleeping.

“Cardan, what is _ this _?” I'm not even close to calm down.

“Sorry,” He grins. “I had the most fascinating dream.”

* * *

Thanks for the inspiration, Ivanna.

Sorry, I don't think you had that in mind.


End file.
